


THROUGH THE VALLEY | ARTHUR MORGAN

by bishlasagna



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Guns, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Horses, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Slow Burn, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishlasagna/pseuds/bishlasagna
Summary: ❝ I WONDER WHAT WILL GET YOU KILLED FIRST — YOUR LOYALTY, OR YOUR STUBBORNNESS? ❞It wasn't every day that you could say that your parents used to be outlaws. But, it was something Olivia Black could say. Being raised around two people who lived off of lying, killing and other sorts—Olivia and her brother, Nathan decided to pursue bounty hunting. Their work got them far—ending up with helping out the law in Blackwater. But while in Blackwater, Olivia was caught for being a bootlegger of moonshine on the side. A man by the name of Reid Hixon sold her out, not having a care what people would think or do to her.Flash forward a year and a half, and the Van der Linde gang find two women up in Colter—Sadie and Olivia. Now with two more gunslinging women on their hands...what could go wrong?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. INTRO [non-chapter]

**𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐘  
** _an arthur morgan fanfic_

❝ MAY GOD HAVE _MERCY_ ON MY  
ENEMIES, BECAUSE I **_WON'T_**. ❞

**001.** through the valley ; _shawn james  
  
_**002.** unshaken ; _d'angel_ _o  
  
_**003.** way down we go ; _kaleo  
__  
_**004.** god's gonna cut you down ; _johnny cash  
__  
_**005.** hurt ; _johnny cash  
__  
_**006.** dangerous ; _royal deluxe  
  
_**007.** glitter & gold ; _barns courtney  
__  
_**008.** i walk the line ; _halsey  
__  
_**009.** next to me ; _imagine dragons  
__  
_**010.** sinners ; _barns courtney_ _  
__  
_**011.** like real people do ; _hozier  
__  
_**012.** soldier, poet, king ; _the oh hellos  
__  
_**013.** ain't no grave ; _johnny cash  
__  
_**014.** who did that to you? ; _john legend  
__  
_**015.** i bet my life ; _imagine dragons  
__  
_**016.** renegades ; _x ambassadors  
__  
_**017.** red ; _daniel lanois  
__  
_**018.** a bank robber's nursery rhyme ; _goodnight texas  
__  
_**019.** bad blood ; _bastill_ _e  
  
_**020.** cruel world ; _willie nelson  
  
_**021.** S.O.B. ; _nathaniel rateliff  
  
_**022.** freedom ; _richie havens  
__  
_**023.** sons & daughters ; _the_ _decemberists  
__  
_**024.** the man comes around ; _johnny cash  
__  
_**025.** no good ; _kaleo  
__  
_**026.** little lion man ; _mumford & sons  
__  
_**027.** highwayman ; _willie nelson, johnny cash, kris kristofferson  
__  
_**028.** cherry wine ; _hozier  
__  
_**029.** too old to die young ; _brother dege_ _  
__  
_**030.** the braying mule ; _ennio morricone_

❝ IF I CAN NOT **BEND** _HEAVEN_ , I WILL  
RAISE **_HELL_**. ❞

𝐒𝐈𝐃𝐄 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄 ;

some things in this fic will **not** be _historically accurate_. i will include songs, *maybe* some events or other things that **did** **not** happen or were not invented/made in 1899 or beforehand.

thank you :)

𝐅𝐀𝐂𝐄 𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐒  
_my own added face claims_ _for my ocs_

𝑶𝑳𝑰𝑽𝑰𝑨 𝑩𝑳𝑨𝑪𝑲  
_portrayed by **phoebe tonkin**_

𝑵𝑨𝑻𝑯𝑨𝑵 𝑩𝑳𝑨𝑪𝑲  
_portrayed by **jay ryan**_

𝑹𝑼𝑻𝑯 𝑩𝑳𝑨𝑪𝑲  
_portrayed by **salma hayek**_

𝑾𝑨𝑳𝑻𝑬𝑹 𝑩𝑳𝑨𝑪𝑲  
_portrayed by **jeff bridges**_


	2. A MESSY INTRODUCTION

**𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐘**

" ** _HOLD_** on," Her trembling whisper was like a _knife_ , cutting through the stale air. Olivia's chest tightened with each breath and it hurt to breathe in.

She whispered softly to her friend, gently laying a cold hand on her shoulder. With a shuddered breath in anticipation, she listened as best as she can. Her throat felt dry and coarse. It _pained_ her to swallow or even talk. But she did so anyway, swallowing thick as she harshly swiped her fingers across her cheek, ridding some evidence of her crying.

Sadie pressed a hand to her mouth, forcing down her bewailings before tucking her knees closer to her chest. Olivia started to rub her calloused hand up and down her arm, trying to warm her friend in the frigid temperature of the cellar below the cabin; they were only dressed in ivory cotton chemises. The wind hollowed out around them, like a distance calling, _beckoning_ them.

As another roar of laughter nearly shook the floorboards above them, Olivia nuzzled her nose into Sadie's knotted hair. She felt said woman tremble with fright, clinging to her side with all the strength her shaking hands could bare.

The air was heavy for them, even though it stung to breathe with the storm raging around the small home. It was unspeakable what a group of O'Discolls did to Sadie's husband before ransacking their home. Sadie had pulled her into their cellar to avoid the same fate, bursting into tears and wails seconds later.

 _Maybe death wasn't so bad._ Olivia thought, offering another look up at the floor overhead of her. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears; _loud_ and _consistent_ like a drum.

The muffled chatter of the bandits was suddenly cut off as the front door was rapped on. Olivia narrowed her eyes in question. Sadie lifted her head with a gasp, voice coated with alarm. "You think there's more?"

Before Olivia can answer her, gunshots suddenly ring out, causing the two to shriek and huddle closer together. The gunfire ended just as quickly as it started, and a male voice spoke up.

" _Micah, go bring the horses closer to the house. Arthur, let's go search the cabin._ "

Olivia blinked through her tears, hearing the front door open and slam shut. Heavy boots clomped around above as two apparent men made their way around Sadie's home.

Sadie started sobbing louder, causing the other to rub her head. " _Shh_ , Sadie. It's alright. Once these men leave, we'll make a-runnin' for it."

" _Smells like a_ _party_ _in here._ " Another, equally as deep voice commented, growing quieter as he moved away from the cellar doors.

" _Turn the place upside down. Grab as many supplies as you can. We need the essentials; food, medicine, whiskey._ " The first man chuckles at the last-mentioned item.

"No good _thieves_." Sadie hissed, pausing her crying to glare at the door. "I'll kill them all."

They listened intently for the next several minutes as cabinets were open and shut, and various things were swiped off countertops.

" _Oh, looks like the poor bastard was married too._ " The second man said, and Olivia recalled her marriage photo that sat on top of the fireplace. More tears ran down Sadie's flushed cheeks.

" _If we can't eat it, or drink it, put it down._ "

All the two women could do was listen as Sadie's belongings were stolen. Then, the men left. It was quiet again.

Olivia leaned her forehead against Sadie's hair. "I think it's clear to go. Let's grab the horses and _go_ , Sadie."

"I can't." Sadie croaked out, seeming frozen in place, and not because of the storm. Olivia shook her head, starting to lean away so she could stand.

"Honey, I know it's hard. _I know_. But we can't stay here. More of them O'Driscolls could show up at any minute if we don't leave _now_." She grabbed Sadie by the arm, pulling her up so she could stand. Sadie's knees nearly buckled as she leaned on Olivia for support.

The pair slowly made their way out the door, both of their thin boots dragging against the dusty ground.

Just as they re-entered the house, and closed the cellar door, the front door swung open again. A man with shaggy blonde hair and a horseshoe mustache.

" _Woah!_ " he cried, flinching back as the two women screamed in return. His hand pressed against the grip of his gun.

"Get _away_ from us!" Sadie shrieked widely, latching onto Olivia's arm once more as they dodged the man.

He cackled mockingly at them, _wanting_ to go into a game of cat and mouse.

The man tried to grab them, only for the two to dash away to the farthest side of the dinner table. Olivia suddenly became enraged, thinking this was another O'Driscoll. Grabbing a plate off the table, she flung it at him. "Stay back!"

The man dodged the plate, allowing it to explode against the wall in a shower of glass. A second man burst through the door, having a thick black mustache, short black hair and a large black winter coat. "Micah, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

The man by the name of _Micah_ , stepped forward, attempting to grab Sadie.

Sadie picked up an empty beer bottle, throwing it at Micah in return. He slapped the bottle clean out of the air, allowing it to shatter against the floor. Olivia flinched at the sound, gritting her teeth.

Finally, a third man barged in, having sandy-coloured hair and dark facial hair. He wore a thick blue coat and a dark leather hat.

" _Ooh_ , look who I found in the cellar!" Micah teased eldritchly, glancing back at the two.

Olivia cried out, shoving a chair toward Micah. It scraped loudly against the floorboards.

Micah caught it with ease, effortlessly tossing it to the side. Taking a small leap forward, Micah grabbed her wrist. She then grabbed _his_ wrist, twisting her own until he let go.

" _Wild things_ , are they?!" He antagonized with a wicked smile, taking a step back to rub his wrist.

"Leave them alone!" The man with black hair cried out, trying to ease the tension. Sadie and Olivia continued to throw bottles, plates and whatever they could get their hands on at Micah, littering the floor with more and more debris.

"They're one of them O'Driscolls!" Micah responded, rounding the other side of the table.

"I ain't no damn O'Driscoll, you big-mouthed cretin!" Olivia squalled back, raising a glass cup aloft. Throwing it, it missed him and shattered loudly in the corner of the room. Both of the other men winced at the sound.

Micah frowned, audibly growling before bounding towards her. Olivia pushed Sadie around the table again, avoiding him.

"No they ain't, Micah! Look at them!" the man in black yelled, holding out his hands.

Sadie grabbed a knife, brandishing it. She seized Olivia's arm when she was near, clutching to her bicep tightly.

"Missus, miss! Are you both—"

Micah suddenly grabbed the wooden table, propelling it onto its side. The lantern on top smashed, spilling oil and setting the nearby rug on fire. Olivia screamed out again, now filled with fear instead of ire.

He crossed the floor before the man in the black coat grabbed him. "Oh, you fool, Micah!"

He held out his hands with caution as he pushed Micah back. "Missus." he glanced between the two as Sadie continued to swing the knife. "It's going to be _okay_." He inched forward. "We mean you two no harm."

When Sadie swung the weapon again, the man grabbed her wrist before lowering it gently. "Miss! Miss, come on. It'll be okay."

Sadie dropped the utensil suddenly, as if in a daze. Olivia glanced around her, watching as more and more of the house was engulfed in flames. Her bottom lip quivered, eyes glazed with tears and blurring her vision.

As the leader— _Olivia assumed_ —guided them towards the door, she looked back at the man in the blue coat. "We need to get out of here, and quick. Come on, now."

The man in the blue coat held out two blankets, and they were quickly wrapped around the women's shoulders.

Stepping into the freezing night, Sadie finally parted from Olivia's side. Her shoulders were slack with hopelessness.

"Are you okay?" The man questioned, craning his neck to look at Sadie before over his shoulder at Olivia.

"They came three days ago," Sadie spoke up, her voice hoarse and thick with emotion.

Olivia felt a hand lightly press at the back of her shoulders, and she flinched away from it harshly. Seeing the man in blue offer a sympathetic look, her nostrils flared unintentionally. Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, Olivia allowed the man to guide her away. Her feet dragged through the deep snow, and she winced when some fell into her thin boots.

"A-And my husband..." Sadie choked up, trying not to cry again.

"It's okay, miss. You're safe now. You two can't stay here."

They all paused momentarily to watch the house. The flames now licked the outside of the cabin hungrily. Olivia's eyes shined, watching the horrid sight before her. Her mouth fell open, shock filling her body.

"You come with us," the leader said, gently grabbing Sadie's shoulder. "Arthur, you got the other one?"

"I got her, Dutch," _Arthur_ responded. Olivia peered up, blinking at her saviour. Arthur grabbed Dutch's lantern when they stopped at their horses. Her eyes fell on another tied up horse, and a weak smile tugged on her lips.

Her own horse; a deep fire-orange and white Appaloosa named Tango. While her front half was orange, the coat faded into white at the rear, having orange spots scattered across her croup and hind legs.

Olivia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She whispered the animal's name, stopping in place. The horse turned, ears flipped in attention and chocolate brown eyes staring at her. When Olivia outstretched a hand to stroke her, Tango pushed her pink muzzle into her palm welcomingly. Olivia smiled timidly when she felt Tango rumble softly.

"This your horse?" Arthur asked quietly, gazing up at the beast. She could only nod, believing Tango had been _killed_ or _stolen_ moments before. Arthur slowly reached forward, careful not to upset Olivia's mount. He unhooked her reins from the post before ushering Olivia towards his own.

Arthur stepped away from her, and she shivered again when the wind hit her body. He helped Sadie onto the back of Dutch's horse before effortlessly lifting Olivia onto the back of his. He mounted and twisted his torso back to her. "We'll keep you both safe 'til you figure out what you wanna do."

Bending down, Arthur grabbed Tango's reins to lead her away.

Micah climbed his horse wordlessly, hanging back from the rest of them.

"What's your name, miss?" Dutch asked Sadie as he led the small group away from the burning house.

Sadie clutched Dutch's coat tightly. "Adler..."

"Adler?"

"Sadie Adler."

Arthur gripped his reins tight, keeping his gaze forward, directing his words towards Olivia. "You got a name, ma'am?"

"Olivia...Black." She responded weakly, head turned back to stare at the flames.


	3. HARD TIMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter, which i'm really sorry about :(

**𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐘**

**_SADIE_** hadn't left Olivia's side upon reaching the campsite Dutch's gang were staying at. They were changed now; from their thin undergarments to a shirt and skirt provided by the women within the group, which they were grateful for. They sat together, wrapped in thick blankets and trying to warm up beside the fire.

"He ain't been seen in _days_..."

Olivia twisted her head, glancing at the woman by the name of Abigail Roberts. She was a mother with black hair, fair skin and had a son by the name of Jack. He was no older than four.

"The weather ain't let up," Abigail stood from her chair, staring to pace around the cabin.

"He's strong, and he's smart." Another responded, named Tilly Jackson.

" _Strong_ at least," Abigail responded with a disproving scoff. She sat back down in her chair, her eyes vacant with worry. When the door opened, Olivia turned back again, spotting Arthur enter the cabin and shake the snow from his shoulders.

He approached the fire, throwing another log in to feed it. Abigail quickly rose to her feet, taking a hesitant step forward. "Hello, Arthur."

Arthur nodded stiffly, casting a glance over his shoulder. "Abigail,"

Abigail paused, wringing her hands nervously. "Hey, Arthur. How you doin'?"

He paused, setting his hands out to warm them. He eyed the woman skeptically. "Just fine, Abigail...and you?"

She gazed at the floorboards. "I need you to..."

Arthur scoffed openly, dropping his arms. Abigail shook her head at him. "I-I'm _sorry_ —" Olivia noticed how her voice wavered, and she had an idea of just how much John really meant to her. Abigail shook her head at the man. "I'm sorry to ask..."

"It's little John. He got himself stuck in a _scrape_ again." He dismisses her, tilting his head before raising his hands back towards the warm flames.

"He ain't been seen in _two_ —!" Abigail stops, swallowing down her emotions when her voice pitched. "Two days."

"Yer John'll be fine. I mean, he may be as dumb as rocks and as dull as rusted iron, but that ain't changin' cause he got caught in some snowstorm."

Hosea stands, previously seated beside Jack. "At least go take a look. Javier?"

"Yes?" A Mexican lifted his head, seated near the wall of the cabin.

"Javier, will you ride out with Arthur, to take a look for John? You're the two best-fit men we've got."

Javier lowers his cigarette. "Now?" He put it out on the wooden bench he sat on.

Hosea casts a glance at Abigail, who still looks sick with worry. He rests his hand on her shoulder. "She's...we're all...we're all pretty worried about him."

"I know," Javier starts, slowly standing up. "If the situation was reversed, he'd look for me."

Arthur gives a long look at the man before shifting his gaze away. It meets with Olivia's briefly. Her eyes are wide with curiosity, lips slightly parted. Javier held out a shotgun towards Arthur, who begrudgingly takes it.

The two men make their way back out into the storm, Abigail thanking them both with relief.

Olivia blinks as the door slams shut, and she goes back to rubbing Sadie's arms to warm her up. Sadie gives another shiver, huddling closer into her friend's side.

* * *

" ** _CAN_** _we get some help?!_ "

Multiple heads raise in alarm, recognizing Arthur's voice above the wind. Abigail is the first to run out the door, quickly followed by everyone else. Olivia jerks from her sleep, lifting her head off Sadie's shoulder.

Sadie sits still, holding her arms tightly across her body. Olivia gently nudges her side, blinking the tiredness from her eyes. "I'm going to see what's going on. Will you be all right for a few seconds?"

When Sadie doesn't respond, she stands, slowly making her way towards the open door. Olivia watches from the threshold as Lenny and Bill pull John off the back of Javier's horse. John moans loudly in pain, hissing at the movement.

"Ay, careful _idiotas_! It's his leg." Javier snaps, still seated on his horse. Once John is off, Javier slips off his saddle and follows them.

"C'mon, let's get you warm," Abigail says to John as Bill and Lenny lead him towards the house. Olivia sidesteps, allowing them through easily. She gives one last glance to the two men before returning to Sadie.  
  
  


* * *

**_A_** few long days pass, which allowed Olivia to move around the small makeshift camp, getting to know each of the members of the gang better. Sadie was still the same as before; keeping to herself and close to Olivia's side when she was near the fire.

Between the few days, most of the men went out to a nearby O'Driscoll hideout, hoping to catch Colm but only coming back with a runaway named Kieran Duffy.

She tugged on a blanket around her shoulders before leaving the crowded cabin. The snow bit harshly against her cheeks but she ignored the cold, shuffling her way down the abandoned town to where Pearson was. The gang's chef.

Stepping into the shelter, Olivia shook off the snow from her shoulders and boots. Pearson glanced at her, sitting beside a dying fire with a bottle in his hand. "Ms. Black, how nice to see you out and about.

Olivia sniffled, already feeling her nose run. "Please, call me Olivia."

Pearson hummed, nodding as he took a swig of his liquor. "How are you getting on around here? Anything like you'd expect?"

She shrugs, moving away from the storm and towards the embers, trying to warm her hands. "It's a nice setup you guys got. For the conditions, at least."

Pearson nods again, just as Arthur strolls in as well. Pearson stands, joining Olivia. His tone suddenly shifts from kind to sombre. "We're going to starve up here, Mr. Morgan. We have a few cans of food and a rabbit. For what, ten, twelve people? When I was in the Navy—"

"I do not wish to hear what you got up in the Navy, Mr. Pearson." Arthur cuts him off, walking up to Pearson's table and watching him slice up a skinned rabbit. He places his gloved hand on the rim of the cast-iron pot, peering in to see very little inside.

Olivia studies the backs of them, feeling guilty that she was just another mouth to feed; a burden to them.

"We were stranded at sea," Pearson picks up the chunks of meat with his knife and hand, adding them to the pot. "For fifty days..."

"And you _unfortunately_ survived!" Arthur quickly finished for the cook, annoyance in his tone.

Pearson sets his knife down, "When we ran away from Blackwater, I wasn't able to get supplies in." He grabs the handle of the pot, lifting it with a grunt before hauling it over the fire. He moved back, grabbing a ladle off the countertop.

"Well," Arthur follows the man back, standing near Olivia. "when the government agents are huntin' you down, sometimes shoppin' trips need to be cut short. We'll survive. We always have...And if needs be, we can eat you. Yer the fattest."

This elected a chuckle from Olivia, who tried to cover it up by raising a hand to her mouth. She coughed, unconvincingly. Arthur glanced at her, feeling a small tinge of pride for making _someone_ laugh.

Pearson gave the woman a harsh look before gesturing to the storm, seeming at bay under the small shack. "I sent Lenny and Bill hunting and they found _nothing_."

Olivia felt curiosity strike inside herself as a man she knew as Charles walked in, joining the three. She hadn't been hunting in a long time and missed the freedom she felt from it.

Arthur shook his head, "Well, Lenny's more into book learnin' than huntin'. Bill's a fool. Unless those mountains are full of game that wanna read, ain't no wonder they found—"

"Enough of this." Charles cut Arthur off sternly. "We'll go find something. Come on, Arthur."

Charles turns to leave before Pearson rushes back to his table. "Wait, a second," he seized a glass jar, tossing it to Arthur. "You're gonna need something to eat out there."

Arthur looked over the sealed food, giving a disgusted expression. He stuffed it into his satchel. " _Assorted, salted offal_. Starvin' would be preferable."

"Come on, let's go." Charles gently rubbed his bandaged palm, which Olivia only noticed now.

When a sudden shot of anxiety ran through her, she held up a hand. " _Wait_ ,"

The outburst made all men stop, giving the woman a look. She swallowed, blinking. "C-Can I come along? If that's all right? I've been stuck in that cabin for days, and I need a break from everyone. I don't mean to bother you, but please."

Arthur glanced at Charles, who only shrugs. "You've ever been hunting before, Ms. Black?"

She nodded her head at the aforementioned, "Yeah, I have. I know my way around any weapon I'm given."

"Fine, you can come as Charles replacement," Arthur commented, glancing down at Charles' hand. "You can't go, look at your hand."

"I can't stay here listening to you two." Charles retaliated, continuing to rub his injured palm gently. "Look, if there's game in those hills, I'll find it. And you two can kill it."

"You need to rest, Charles." Arthur presses on stubbornly.

"You think this is rest?" Charles bit at Arthur, furrowing his brows. When Arthur didn't comment, he stalked away. "Come on."

Arthur sighed, shaking his head. He turned towards Olivia. "You got a warmer coat? Something other than a blanket?"

She glanced down at the blanket around herself, quickly growing embarrassed. "Not exactly. All my stuff was back at Sadie's cabin."

"Here," Arthur muttered, taking off his satchel and gun belt. She watched him unbutton his large coat, offering it to her. Olivia blinked, utterly surprised at the gesture. Even Pearson cocked an eyebrow but remained silent.

"A-Are you sure, Mr. Morgan?"

"Just take it," he urged, "b'fore I change my mind."

Licking her chapped lips, she pulled off the blanket, slipping her arms in the plush coat with Arthur's help. It draped well over her hands and past her knees. It was very big on her, but it was warm. She inhaled quietly, picking up Arthur's scent; burnt tabacco and pine. The scent calmed her, and Olivia relaxed her shoulders.

Arthur grabbed his bag and belt off the ground, folding his arms over his chest. He took the blanket from Olivia. "I'll run back to the cabin to fetch my other jacket, you go along with Charles and wait for me."

"Thank you, Mr. Morgan." She nodded, following the man into the storm. Arthur only grumbled something under his breath before marching away.

Charles glanced at her, unhitching two horses from a nearby post. "Here, you take this."

Olivia hesitated before grabbing the bow he offered. "A bow?"

"You ever used one before?" He asked, rounding to the other side of his horse.

"Many times. But wouldn't a gun be easier, and quicker?"

"Use a gun, and you'll scare off every animal miles from here," Charles explained, coming around back, with a second bow in hand. Arthur returned, now wearing a plush brown coat. Charles outstretched his arm, offering the second weapon to him. "Here, take this. I can't use it and you'll have to."

Arthur grabbed it, examining it. "Oh, yer jokin'..." He moved to his temporary horse, stowing the bow away before mounting swiftly.

Charles glanced at Arthur. "Never too old to learn...I imagine."

Olivia shuffled up to Tango, running a stiff hand down the mare's neck. With some struggle, she mounted her. The skirt she wore rode her legs, resting at her knees. Arthur's jacket managed to cover until the middle of her calves. The wind twisted around the remaining exposed skin, but Olivia ignored it.

Charles turned his horse, leading Arthur and Olivia down the main trail. "All right, let's head out."


	4. THE THRILL OF THE HUNT

𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐘

**_OLIVIA_** kept to herself most of the ride, partly due to not knowing the two men she was with, and partly to wanting to enjoy the white landscape in its beauty. While she kept the conversation to ear, Olivia's eyes surveyed the world around her with a calm smile. It wasn't until Charles stopped the horses that she truly turned her attention to them. With wide, curious eyes, she observed Charles slip off his saddle, bending down to examine something hidden in the deep powdery snow. By now, the snowfall had disappeared and the sun peaked through the thick clouds. It gave the snow a blinding shine, accentuated the crystals hanging in the air, and projected their hot breaths in thick clouds

Arthur was next to get off his saddle, accompanying Charles' side. Glimpsing at the moving river adjacent to them, she figured she would look too. Olivia rounded her leg over Tango's neck before sliding off. With a gracious pat on the mare's neck and shuffled through the ankle-deep snow to join them.

"There's deer been here...recently," Charles spoke in a low tone, holding up his gloved hand. In his palm were small, dark ordures. _Deer droppings_ , Olivia recognized instantly. Her mother had taught her and her brother the difference excrements of animals for hunting and tracking.

"How can you tell?" Arthur questioned as Olivia's eyes followed the tracks leading off beyond the pines.

"How can you not?"

"Let's go track this thing down." Olivia voiced for the first time, getting a sudden boost of confidence. Both men turned their heads, slightly surprised by her suggesting lead. Olivia stood, moving to Tango to retrieve the bow and the quiver of arrows. Notching an arrow on the string, she shouldered her bag of ammo.

Olivia crouched on her legs again, shuffling past the two men. Arthur and Charles shared a mute look before mimicking her actions. Olivia's skirt and jacket dragged against the ground, leaving a trail disturbed snow over the indents of her boots.

"Move quietly and slowly." Charles reminded Arthur, staying behind the two. His eyes turned ahead, "You see the tracks?" He asked, directing his question at Arthur. Arthur tore his eyes away from Olivia's back, shaking his head.

"I think so, maybe not."

" _Focus_..." Charles said lowly, wringing his hands from the cold.

Arthur did as such, narrowing his eyes against the snow until he noticed soft indents, which Olivia was already following. The two men follow behind her, assuming they're going beneath the trees until she suddenly stops in between two trunks, nearly making Arthur collide into her.

"Wait, look. There they are." Charles quietly points out, signalling with his hand.

Arthur lifts his blue eyes, spotting a lone doe near the river, drinking its chilled water.

"Quick, get out your bows. Try to hit them in the neck or head. Quick and clean. Get good tension on the string before releasing—"

Perching back on her feet, Olivia draws back her arrow in a swift motion. The movement nearly her elbow Arthur in the face. With her sole focus on the animal's neck, time seems to slow for her. Olivia narrows her eyes, exhaling slowly. Releasing the fingers that held the string, the arrow plunges straight into her target.

The two men watch the deer drop immediately, making Charles smile. "Just like that. Nice work, Miss Black. Let's see if we can get a few more."

"Wanna take the lead on the next one, Arthur?" Olivia asks, feeling the cold from the snow begin to irritate her legs.

" _Sure_ ," he nods with a thick accent, shuffling past her. Olivia is now in the middle, following wherever he leads them next. They travel across the freezing river, towards a small bundle of trees. There, a heard of deer standing all grazing.

Arthur releases an arrow into a buck and Olivia smirks, impressed.

"Well done," Charles praises calmly as they drop into the snow. "Let's try to get one more; I think that's all we can carry."

Within ten minutes, Arthur hunts down the last deer before Charles stands and smacks the snow away from his pants. "Great. You two—gather up the deer and I'll grab the last one."

Arthur and Olivia stand to their full height, relieving their legs of the strain. While Arthur wanders away for the buck, Olivia shuffles towards the doe. Rubbing her stiff fingers together, she pulls her index and thumb into her mouth before letting out a shrill whistle.

Her eyes watch the tranquil landscape for a moment. Then, Tango's head pops up from the horizon, quick to canter over towards her through the heavy snow. She smiles at the animal, reaching up to give her a rub across her muzzle when she's near.

Bending down to the animal, she removed the arrow with a firm pull to store it away. With some struggle, Olivia manages to haul the deer over her shoulder, before throwing it across the croup of Tango. By this action, an unexpected memory flashes through her mind.

 _Olivia gave a peevish groan as she tows the body of an unconscious woman over her shoulder. She could feel the sweat break out across her brow and cheekbones._ _Her brother, Nathan, clicks his tongue at her. "You know I can do that part, right? You don't_ always _have to show off."_

_She sneers back at him as she lifts with her legs. Her lips tug to one side in a cocky fashion, like always. Twisting to face him, she juts her chin at him, "Well, I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?"_

_Olivia saw Nathan pull a delayed smile, shaking his head at her. Bending down to grab the second body, he gives the man's leg a pat._ _"Come on, let's go turn in the bodies and get our pay."_

_With a nod, they stow the bodies upon their horses. When Olivia mounts, she winds her torso to look at Nathan, "Drinks are on you tonight!"_

_Before Nathan can properly respond, she thrusts Tango into a sudden gallop, much to the horse's dismay. He frowns deeply, gripping his reins tightly before racing off after her._ _"That's what you said last time!"_

_Olivia shrieks with laughter, letting the reins drop in her lap as she throws her hands aloft, basking in the feeling of the wind elevating her hair and her spirits._

"You get on just fine?"

Olivia blinks, still having a hand resting on Tango's gaskin. Withdrawing it, she gazes up to find Arthur upon his horse, and the stag tied behind him. She smirks softly, nodding at him. "Of course. Where's Charles?"

He tilted his head, "Back o'er there. C'mon, let's go."

Olivia mount Tango, following Arthur to meet up with Charles. When they regroup, Charles gives them both a nod before leading them back towards Colter. "Nice work, you two. Should be enough meat here to keep us fed for days."

"You found 'em." Arthur replies, slightly bouncing in his saddle as the horses canter awkwardly.

"I knew you'd be okay with that bow," Charles praises before turning his head. "And Ms. Black—you're not too bad either."

She rests one hand on the horn of her saddle as the other held the reins. "Thank you, Mr. Smith."

"It's easier when they ain't shootin' back," Arthur comments with a chuckle.

Charles guffaws quietly, "I've seen enough of that."

"Considering how things were a couple of days back, maybe our luck is finally on the turn."

The rest of the journey back, Olivia decides to tune them out again, allowing Tango to follow them while she kept her mind busy with other matters.

They reach the camp within ten minutes, placing one of the deers on Pearson's table and two on the floor in front of the fire.

"What a surprise," Arthur frowns, massaging his shoulder from the weight of the animal. He gives the new visitor a flat straw. "to find the camp _rat_ loitering around in the kitchen."

The ageing man—known as _Uncle_ to everyone—takes a long swing from the bottle of rum he's holding as Arthur and Olivia stand idle by the fire.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend? I feel like we haven't spoken for days." Uncle expresses with malaise.

Charles is next to join Arthur and Olivia, sandwiching her between them. Their bodily heat is enough to warm her up.

"I do my utmost to avoid you," Arthur quips, shaking his arms as he outstretches his hands to the flames.

"He loves me, really." Uncle gazes at Pearson as he returns to his side of the fire. "It's his sad way of showing affection."

"No, it isn't. Now _shoot_ , get lost."

"Well," Uncle stands with a sigh. "See you gents later." He gives a brief glance at Olivia. "And the missus, of course."

Her eyes chase him out before she gives a quiet chuckle. Shaking her head, her eyes turn back to the flickering flames.

"See you got on just fine," Pearson addresses pleasantly, gesturing to the carcasses on the floor with his vessel.

"Charles and Ms. Black are a _wonder_." Arthur directs the praise to them as he looks at Pearson.

"Have a drink, boys. You earned it." The cook hands his own bottle of alcohol to Arthur.

"Please, call me Olivia. I feel old when folks call me by my last name." She corrects with a slight bitterness to her tone. Olivia rolls her shoulders uncomfortably.

Arthur takes a drink from the bottle, immediately coughing when he swallows. " _Jesus_! What is that?" He wipes his lips with his glove.

His hand nonchalantly moves to the side, stopping right in front of her. Olivia glances at Charles, who nods at the bottle expectingly. Taking it, she takes her own swig. The liquor harshly burns down her throat and she quickly passes it to Charles. Olivia coughs as well, trying to hide it with her hand.

Pearson chuckles at their reactions. "Navy rum, sir. It's the only thing...the only thing! Keeps you sane, it does."

"Yeah, seems to have done a treat on you." Arthur watches the cook take the bottle back from Charles before having a long swig. Olivia blinks as Pearson doesn't react as they did. "You go rest that hand, Charles."

"I'll be fine in a few days." The man shakes his head, taking a small step closer to Olivia and the fire.

"Mind helping me with the skinning, Mr. Morgan?" Pearson asks, gesturing to the animal on the floor. "It's easier if we do it together."

"Do I get to skin you?" Arthur teases, jutting his chin at the man.

Pearson gives a mix of a laugh and a cough, shaking his head. "You're always one with the jokes, aren't you? Come on."

Charles departs shortly after. Arthur and Olivia approach the deer. He stops, giving the woman a look. "You've skinned a deer before?"

"A few rough attempts, yes." She replies innocently, shrugging. Without any dispute, Arthur and Olivia collect the pelts before Pearson attaches a deer on a rack. Arthur hangs it up to drain.

"Just make a good stew, folk need it." Arthur nods at him, patting the cook upon his arm. "It's been a tough few days."

The two adults leave the cook, walking towards the cabin where John was at. He turns to gaze down at her. "So, what's yer story?"

"I'm sorry?" Olivia asks back, looking back up.

"Why were you staying with Mrs. Adler when we's found you? If you don't mind me askin'."

Olivia breaths in deeply, the fridged air stinging her lungs. "Well...I was on the run. Actually, I _am_ on the run, to be more precise."

Arthur cocks a brow, a little surprised by the answer. Olivia stops in front of the cabin door, frowning. "Mr. Morgan, if you mind, I don't feel comfortable discussing such matters in the cabin. There's a lot of folk in there, and I'm not sure to share such information with everyone."

He nods, turning his gaze away. "I understand. Would you like to move to my cabin? Pretty sure Dutch moved into there for the time being." He points over her shoulder to the cabin they stood in front.

"Sure, thank you," she answers before Arthur leads her across the trail to his own residency. They enter the semi-warm shelter, both trying to shake off the snow from their clothing.

Arthur moves forward, tossing a few more logs into the ongoing fire before turning back to Olivia. She pads across the room, slowly lowering herself to sit on a vacant chair. He seats himself on his small bed.

He watches her shrug off his jacket, allowing it to pool at her waist. Olivia reaches up, taking out her hair and trying to untangle the knots with her fingers. She mentally noted that once she gets off this damned mountain, she'd purchase a comb for herself.

"Before..." Olivia starts only to cut herself off with a heavy sigh. She didn't know where to start with her story, and she almost felt like she suddenly didn't want to share. "Before y'all had found me and Sadie, I was hiding from the law."

"You already don't sound too different from the rest of us," Arthur comments, making her smile bitterly.

"Yeah. But I was on the run from the law because of a bounty. Y'See, I was a bounty _hunter_ before all this. I still have my licence with me, but I don't think it's effective anymore." She runs a slightly-calloused hand across her jaw in thought. "But anyway, I moved to Blackwater from a small town called Armadillo. When I was out riding one day, I came across this cabin. Upon further inspection of it, I found out it was a cookhouse. For...moonshine."

Arthur's eyebrows perk at the mention, making her blush due to embarrassment. She ran a hand up her neck, giving it a firm rub. She felt the knots underneath the skin.

"I got hooked on the stuff pretty quickly and started helping out to sell it. My brother, Nathan, tried to warn me about how I'd get in trouble and all that," She waved a hand around, "but of course I didn't listen. The law eventually found out I was selling and this guy by the name of Reid Hixon brought me to Blackwater to sell me out in front of the entire town."

Olivia sighed wearily, feeling her shoulders grow tired from the tension in them. Arthur watched silently, face unreadable.

"In a blink of an eye, everyone turned on me and I just... _ran_." She lifted her head, glancing at Arthur once more. "Grabbed my horse and didn't stop till I arrived at Sadie's. I was there for a while until the O'Driscolls showed up. And now...I'm here."

She chuckled to herself quickly, taking pity on herself and how pathetic her story sounded, speaking of it aloud.

Arthur allowed her to have a moment, glancing out the window and at the fire. "How much is on yer head?"

"Last time I knew," she shook her head in thought. "three hundred dollars? I shot down a few lawmen on my way out," Olivia admits, embarrassed. She rubs her neck again. "It might've grown from then till now, who knows."

"Damn." Arthur huffs, shaking his head after. "As I said, you ain't too different from the rest of us."

Olivia then chuckles, a smile stretching across her lips.

"You got any family in Valentine?" Arthur leans back, grunting quietly as he stretched his back.

"No," Olivia's shoulders sink again. "I only have my parents and my brother. My folks are in Rhodes and my brother is still in Blackwater; I didn't want to drag him into the mess I made."

He hums, dragging his hand across his jaw. "How long you been on the run?"

"Almost a year, now." Olivia sighs, this time with relief.

"A _year_?" Arthur repeats, to which she nods and hums. He whistles lowly. "Quite some time to be on your own."

"I suppose." Olivia agrees, rubbing her hands on her thighs in an attempt to warm them. "I've filtered in and out of places, but I haven't found one to settle down in."

Arthur pursed his lips, thinking of suggesting she could settle down with the gang. But he only bit his tongue, keeping the thought to herself.

Olivia nods her head after some silence passes. Her shoulders now lack the tension from before. "It feels good to talk to someone. It's been hard, these few days."

"Yeah, it has," Arthur mutters. He turns, digging in his satchel before pulling out a small leather notebook. "I keep one of these for my thoughts. I could get you one, once we're off this mountain."

Olivia smiles softly at him. "Oh, you don't have to do that, Mr. Morgan. But thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"Arthur." He corrects with a nod. He returns his journal into his satchel.

" _Arthur_..." she tests the name, relieving most of the tangles out of her hair. She smooths her lengthy hair over one shoulder. "Thank you."


	5. HORSESHOE OVERLOOK

**𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐘**

_**FOR** _ the next few days, Olivia was noticeably more active around the makeshift camp after speaking with Arthur. It felt good to talk to someone, and get her burdens slightly lifted off her chest. She spent most of her time travelling from Pearson's station, to Sadie's side, to Arthur's cabin. She busied herself with various things, even gaining a few small praises from Dutch himself. It surprised her how even he noticed her actions but was grateful nonetheless.

Something that surprised the leader of the group was how she helped Mrs. Grimshaw and Hosea aid John slowly back to health. Olivia expressed she knew how to sew a wound up—doing so multiple times on her brother Nathan got injured. But Olivia was demure and left that detail out.

Speaking of the older gentlemen, Olivia formed a bond with Hosea. The man was a positive fatherly figure among the coterie, for the short time she's been there. Every so often, Hosea would approach her and inquire how she was, and talk to her about her past. She figured she could trust the man; answering whatever question he brought about.

Currently, Olivia spent her time with Hosea and Sadie while a group of the men went to go rob some train they had heard about. Seated between the two people, Mrs. Grimshaw pushed her into helping out more. Although annoyed that Susan kept hounding her and the other women, Olivia spent the rest of the night by Pearson and John.

By the next morning—when all the men returned with a successful robbing—Dutch had ordered everyone to pack up the quickest they could.

Olivia glanced around the empty cabin she sojourned in, trying to detect any other belongings of the gang members. When she was satisfied that they left no trace, she exited.

Olivia squinted her eyes when the sunlight hit her face, causing her to raise her hand to block it.

With the patch of shade now over her eyes, she spotted Mary-Beth leaning against the cabin, a book in her hands. "Hey Mary, what'cha reading?"

Mary-Beth jumped slightly, blinking as she glanced back at her. "Oh! Olivia. It's nothing," she bashfully told, swaying her torso with embarrassment. Mary held the book to her bosom. "Just some romance novel."

Olivia smiled at Mary's passion, stepping closer. "I like romance books. What's it about?"

"You do?" Mary smiled warmly as she nodded, lowering the book so Olivia could see the pages. "Well—"

" _Oh, for Lord's sake!_ "

Both women tensed, turning their eyes up to see Susan stomp towards them angrily. "Put that book away, you two and go help!"

Mary-Beth quickly snaps the book shut and rushes away with Olivia behind her. When they near the train of wagons,Mary splits from Olivia to aid Tilly. Olivia sees Charles walk an injuried John to one of the wagons, and decides to help him. When Olivia grabs John's limb arm, Charles gives Olivia a silent but gracious nod.

"So, we getting out of this hellhole?" Arthur's voice is heard a ways away. Olivia slightly turns her head an inch as she steps on to the wagon.

"We're gonna try. Weather seems stable." Dutch replies, seeming happier than the few days prior. He takes a puff from his cigar.

" _And_ , we just robbed a Leviticus Cornwall train," Hosea adds after.

"We've got money in our pockets, gentlemen. The worst is behind us. So the question is, where now?"

Olivia and Charles grab John's arms once they're both on, pulling his body onto the floor of the wagon. John hisses in protest, too weak to fight back. Now with a full view of the three men, Olivia can watch their conversation more clearly. Dutch takes another drag, Arthur stands leans back slightly, thumbs holding his gunbelt, and Hosea crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know this country, a little country. I told you," As Hosea talks—unlinking his arms before gesturing idly with one hand, Dutch pats Pearson on the back when he walks by. "we should set up in Horsehoe Overlook near Valentine."

"Valentine?" Olivia whispers in question, her head quickly lifting. Charles gives her a soft nudge on the shoulder before stepping off the wagon. Her eyebrows pull down in concern. Climbing off the wagon, she pauses; remaining at John's feet.

"We'll be able to hide out there, no problem. As long as we keep our noses clean." Hosea nods confidently to Dutch and Arthur.

"Well then, let's go! Clean noses and everything else!" Dutch turns, pointing down the train. "Arthur, you're in that one. Bring Hosea. I know you two like to talk about the _good ol' days_ and what's wrong with ol' Dutch."

Arthur shakes his head, leaving to his assigned cart with Hosea without a rebuttal. They near Olivia and he stops when noticing the concern expression she held, prompting Hosea to stop as well. "You alrigh', Olivia?"

"Yeah," She nods, still frowning. Her eyes stare at nothing. "Just wonderin' if they'll remember me in Valentine, y'know?" She turns her head, noticing Sadie being accommodated onto a car with Abigail and Tilly. She nods again, this time to herself.

Hosea gauges her before giving Arthur a questioning look. "What happened in Valentine?"

"Just got herself in some trouble, is all." Arthur mentions as if it was nothing. **  
**

"I see," Hosea purses his lips, remembering Olivia sharing that information with him as well.

Arthur gives her shoulder a firm pat, which didn't help in her opinion. His hand slides between her shoulder blades, gently promoting her forward. "C'mon, you can ride with me and Hosea."

"Wait, where's Tango?" Olivia's brows furrow again as she gazes around in alarm. Arthur peers over, seeing her orange and white horse by the others; at the front with Dutch. He gives his hand a lazy wave, causing her to turn her eyes.

"With the others, she's fine."

Olivia walks between the two, sighing to herself. She climbs into the back of the uncovered wagon, finding an open spot between the luggage. As the line of wagons starts moving, Olivia stares at Colter, hoping to return one day.

_**A** _ sudden and sharp jolt made Olivia jump, awakening from her nap in the warm sunlight. Lifting her head to see what happened, a basket suddenly tips over, hitting her in the head. She grunts, shoving the object away from her as she rubs her head. It throbs lightly.

"Ah, shit!" Arthur curses loudly, stepping off the wagon with a snappy attitude.

"Okay, let's go take a look," Hosea remarks afterward, climbing off the vehicle.

"You all right back there?" Bill calls out ahead, on the carriage ahead of them with Micah and Javier.

"Does everything look all right?" Arthur shoots back, getting off the seat with the other man.

Olivia stands stiffly, realizing the wagon was at a tilt. Craning her head, she noticed one of the wheels disconnected from the coach. She climbed out, starting to gather the fallen supplies as Arthur and Hosea join her side.

"Well, what's going on?" Javier asks after.

"I broke the goddamn wheel." Arthur spits out loudly.

"You need help?" Javier questions before Charles appears suddenly. Arthur picks up the wheel, standing it. He pushes it as Hosea and Charles lift it into the air. 

"I reckon we can handle it." Hosea calls to him when Arthur doesn't.

Arthur fits the wheel back on the axle, giving it a few solid hits with his shoulder. Reaching over the side, he pulls out a slim iron rod. Arthur tightens the bolt with the tool as Charles loads a trunk onto the back with Olivia. The two nod at another when everything is stored back on.

The three notice Hosea watching something. They all follow his line of sight, spotting a small group of Native men on their horses, perched upon a cliff in the distance.

"What do you think?" Arthur mutters, placing the tool on the wagon.

"If they wanted trouble, we wouldn't have seen them," Charles replies lowly. Hosea lifts his arm in a greeting, to which they don't return.

"Poor bastards. We really screwed them over down here. Come on, let's not push our luck."

"What happened?" Arthur asks, walking back to the front with Hosea.

"Well get in, I'll tell ya."

Charles climbs on to the back of the wagon with Olivia, listening in on their conversation. Charles joins in too, even sharing about his own past with his parents. Her eyes survey her surroundings, taking in the thick forest and rushing water. It was a stark difference from where they were a few hours ago.

The trail they go down breaks into two, Arthur leading to the right. It goes up, towards a thicket of trees and bushes that begin to cover the field.

"Hey, you made it," Javier calls out, standing in front of a large boulder. He holds a repeater. "Head in there and follow the track a bit."

Arthur slows the wagon, nodding at him. "Thanks."

"Hey, slow up. I'll jump on."

When the wagon is at a complete stop, Javier steps on, holding on to the side as Arthur continues on. They ride for another minute before the thicket breaks, exposing a small field. Various tents and carts are already set up and members of the gang walk around freely.

"Here we are, gentlemen. Home sweet home." Hosea announces as they stop at the edge.

"You weren't wrong, Hosea!" Dutch yells across the clearing. He marches over with large strides. "This place is perfect!"

"Gentlemen, we have survived." Dutch waves off Tilly and Uncle from a table that was set up. He sits himself down as the four approach him, taking a drag from his cigar.

"For now," Hosea says.

"Now, it is time to prosper."

Olivia places her hands on her hips, intending to listen in. But, Grimshaw is quick to flank her, ordering to help the other women unpack what is left. Grumbling to herself, she follows Susan. Joining Tilly, Mary-Beth and Abigail, they unload the boxes of clothing from a wagon.

"Everyone!" Dutch calls out after a few minutes. Everyone turns to look. He gestures with his arms to near. "Put your tools down for a moment. Come on, gather 'round. Quickly now,”

They all gather the back of his tent, which is already standing and furnished. Olivia cocks an eyebrow when noticing it.

"I know, things have been tough. But we are safe now, and we are far too poor. So it is time for everyone to get to work."

"Get to work and stay out of trouble." Hosea quickly adds, pointing a finger. "Remember, we are itinerant workers."

"Laid off when they shut down our factory to the north. Now get out there, and see what you can find. Uncle, Reverend Swanson...no more passengers."

Everyone shares a laugh at the comment.

"It is time for everyone to _earn their keep_." Dutch continues with his speech.

"There's a town a little way down the track...a livestock town. Name of Valentine, livestock town. All mud and morons if I remember right. That seems like a decent place to start."

"And, uh, we need food..." Pearson pipes up, taking a step forward. "Real food." His eyes flip between Arthur and Olivia. Arthur glances at her, who is already nodding back at the cook. Giving his own approval, Dutch brings out a small wooden box.

"And remember, whatever it is that you find." He slams it down on top of a barrel. Opening it, he points into the empty container. "The camp gets its slice. Now be sensible out there."

Everyone divides, going back to their own thing. Olivia glances around and feels a tap on her arm. Twisting, she flinched when Grimshaw jutted her chin at Arthur. "Go tell Mr. Morgan where he's staying."

When Olivia opened her mouth to respond, the older woman was quick to cut her off with a slight shove on the arm. "Go now! No buts."

She turned around, making sure Grimshaw couldn't see her eye roll. Arthur stood alone, smoking a cigarette near Dutch's tent. Olivia rubbed her hands on her skirt before approaching the outlaw. "Arthur, we got your things set up. Follow me."

Arthur gives her a small smile, flicking away his cigarette and allowing her to lead him away. About twenty feet away from Dutch's tent, is his. His cot is set up and his possessions are laid out on a table in front of it neatly.

He glances around, nodding in approval. "Well, thank ya."

"It was no trouble." She nods back, holding her hands in front of her.

"Where are you set up?"

"I'm sharing beddin' with the girls tonight. I'll have to ride into town tomorrow to purchase a tent for myself."

"Really? With what money?" Arthur asked with a playful smirk, tipping his head. Olivia couldn't help but smirk back, lips leaning to one side.

"I'll manage somethin'." She drawled back, offering a lazy shrug to the outlaw. "I think it'd be good to get Sadie on her feet too."

They both turn their heads, spotting Sadie from across the ground. She sat around the other women, still hunched over and in her own world. Olivia's smile faded, replaced with a lopsided frown. She sighed quietly. "God knows the girl needs it."

Arthur quietly agreed, bidding her off and moving to his tent.


	6. ROADTRIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter (it feels like)! the next one will be longer

**𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐘**

**_IT_** had been just over a fortnight since Sadie and Olivia got welcomed into the open arms of the Van der Line gang and since they arrived in Horseshoe Overlook. Within that time, Olivia had scrounged up enough money to buy herself a tent and bedroll. She was _still_ saving up for a foldaway cot like Arthur and Dutch.

Dutch had offered one of the chairs from the common table to place in her temporary residence. Her tent was pitched at the edge of the camp, close enough to be within its grasp, but far enough to allow Olivia solitude.

Alongside that, Sadie seemed to be coming out of her ghostly shell; greeting members in the morning and exchanging _very_ _light_ conversation throughout most days.

Olivia was happy for Sadie. _Proud_. It nearly gutted her whenever she would awake in the night to Sadie's quiet sobbing. She would always welcome Olivia's offer if she would rather sleep beside her, instead of Mary-Beth. But now, Olivia and Sadie would both get soundly rests.

In the short timeframe, Olivia noticed herself engaging more with the gang. She was fond of them. She _marvelled_ in Hosea's wisdom and games of domino, _basked_ in Charles' strength of character, and never wanted to miss out on hunting or fishing trips with Arthur. _Hell_ , she was even connecting with _John_ —whenever the man was in the right mood for a conversation with others.

Of course, Olivia also liked spending time with the women of the camp. If she wasn't out collecting for the camp, she was bustling around, following Mrs. Grimshaw's orders with the company of Karen, Tilly and Mary-Beth. Sadie joined in some chores too, but Susan continued to let the widow be.

"Good day, Ms. Black,"

Olivia sharply inhales, leaning back in her chair to gaze up at Hosea. She was abruptly pulled from her mulling thoughts, surprising herself in how lost she was. A warm smile quickly spreads over her lips. "Hello, Hosea."

"What'cha writing there?" The other man inquires, taking her greeting well and allowing himself to step further into her tent. She didn't mind, leaning her letter towards him to see. She used one of Hosea's hard-cover books to write upon. Hosea bent down slightly, eyes skimming the letter quickly, trying not to intrude on such personal things too much.

Olivia wanted to write out to her brother and parents, informing them that she was okay and well. She included that she was safe from the law at the moment, but excluded the part about becoming a member of a gang. She'd have her neck wrung if her brother found out...let alone her _parents_.

A heavy ball of dread sat low in her gut. It had nearly been a _year_ since her family has heard from her. And she feared how they'd react upon getting a letter out of the blue from their lost daughter and sister.

"Just a letter to my brother. I already wrote one to my folks," She jutted her chin down at her bedroll. Hosea turned his head, spotting a folded up paper lying across the pillow. "Just gotta find time to mail these out."

"A brother?" He asks with curiosity. "You never mentioned you had a brother."

"Oh. My apologies, Hosea. But yeah, he's staying up in Blackwater."

Hosea mutters the town's name to himself, chuckling bitterly afterwards. Olivia purses her lips, almost feeling guilty for bringing up the place where the gang despised. "What line of work does your brother do?" he continues to lift the mood.

"Bounty huntin'," Olivia glances down at the letter, quickly scribbling her last sentence before adding a cursive signature. She prided herself on her handwriting. "Like I did. We were actually partners for a while...until things went bad on my part."

She stood from her chair, tucking it into the corner of the tent to allow more room in the small area. Hosea nodded slowly at her as Olivia bent down to retrieve her first letter.

"May I ask what happened on your end?" Hosea questioned in a level tone as they both slowly strolled out of the tent and towards the centre of the ground.

He noticed when she chuckled nervously, suddenly avoiding eye contact. "I, uh, got caught up in sellin' moonshine. It brought in good money. Did that for a short bit before the law turned on me, and now instead of _huntin'_ , and I am the one bein' _hunted_."

Hosea laughed lightly with her, nodding. "Ah, yes. Being a bootlegger is quite a risk."

Olivia huffed, folding the letter to her brother neatly in three sections. "You're tellin' me."

"Hey, Olivia!"

Both Hosea and Olivia turned at the voice, spotting Karen across the camp. She waved her arm excitedly. "Wanna come to town with us?"

Her hazel eyes flickered to Arthur, to took a slow drag from his cigarette. Looking back at Hosea, he offered an encouragingly smile. "Go with them, we can talk later."

"Thanks, Hosea." Olivia smiled back, gently handing the book back to him. Turning with hesitance, Olivia made her way over to the group. Karen cheered as the other two climbed into the wagon. Olivia shook her head, tucking her letters in the inside pocket of her jacket.

"I can't believe we're going to see civilization!" Tilly expressed as she pulled Olivia onto the wagon, seating her beside herself. "Feels like weeks since we did."

Uncle, sitting on the front bench, turned towards them. "Yeah, Valentine...the very _embodiment_ of civilization. You ladies will love it."

The three women shared a giddy giggle. Olivia cocked an amused eyebrow at their excitement.

Arthur climbed on beside Uncle, giving a quick look over his shoulder, "Okay then. Let's go."

With a sharp snap of the reigns, the wagon lurched forward and away from the camp. Olivia craned her neck, spotting Sadie at the common table, fidgeting with a stray domino. Her content smile shifted into a sad one. She didn't enjoy leaving Sadie alone like this—her actions were indicating enough. Even was Olivia was across the camp, Sadie's eyes always seemed to widen in panic.

Olivia noted to herself to pick something up for her when they reached Valentine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" ** _LADIES_** ," Uncle turned in his seat, startling Olivia yet again from her thoughts. She enjoyed the rocking of the wagon, and the sights of the land so much that she wanted to relax. "Sing us a song."

Karen inhaled deeply, seeming to be ready to sing. She spared a look between the other three as a smile stretched across her lips. Tilly and Mary-Beth copied the smile. " _I_..."

"Oh no," Olivia chuckled to herself, turning her head away.

" _Got a girl in Berryville_ ," Everyone patted their knees to the beat as Uncle listened to them sing. " _Can't be screwed cause she's too damn ill. So I don't go down there no more. There's a blue horse lays outside her door._ "

Olivia stifled a laugh, rubbing a hand over her mouth to hide the smile. Karen smiled as they all paused.

" _I got a girl in Valentine, likes to drink that fancy wine! Plumes in her hat was two feet tall, crack in her pants paid for it all..._ "

"Quite a song you gals got, there." Olivia chuckled again, rocking slightly from the movement of the wagon.

"You don't know the song, Liv?" Tilly asked, smiling widely. Olivia licked her chapped lips before shaking her head slightly.

"Can't say I do, no."

"Just listen, you'll get the hang of it," Karen commented after, cheeks flushed pink. Inhaling loudly, they started to sing again, " _I got a girl in Berryville, can't get it in her cause she won't stay still. She kicks and squeals and farts and hollers_ —" Olivia's eyes widen in shock at the words but doesn't voice anything. She could hear Uncle clapping along. "— _Won't take less than seven dollars._ "

" _I got a girl in Berryville_ —"  
" _I got a girl across the lane_ —"

Both Karen and Mary-Beth burst out in laughter when their voices overlap. Tilly joins in, wheezing as she steadied herself against Mary.

"I messed it up!" Karen laughs loudly, leaning against Olivia after. Olivia can't help but join in, grabbing Karen to help her stay on the seat. Mary-Beth gives her knee a light swat.

" _I got a girl across the lane, hair down there like a horse's mane. I got a gal, and she's got a thing, fits my peter like a diamond ring._ "

When the girls start to sing the song over again, Olivia tries to join in. She was only able to contribute a line of what she remembered before Uncle spoke up.

"Look at that coach! He's all over the place,"

Everyone's heads turn to watch a stagecoach teeter back and forth as the horses galloped at high speed. Olivia watched, smile slowly dying at the sight before them. Suddenly, the stagecoach slumps forward before both horses take off in opposite directions.

" _Oh, goddamn it! Shit! Oh, shit. The horses!_ " A gravelly voice yells out in anger, causing the three other women to turn towards him.

The driver stands from his seat, throwing his arms around in anger. After a moment, he allows his arms to drop limply. " _This is all I need..._ "

"Is one of you gonna get that feller's horse?" Tilly asks as Arthur stops the wagon near the stagecoach.

Uncle blows a quick raspberry, settling into his seat. " _Oh_ , I got lumbago. It's very serious!"

Olivia nearly rolls her eyes in annoyance. She gripped the edge of the wagon, about to hop out when Arthur suddenly stands. "All right, I'll see what's going on..." She could hear him mutter something about Uncle's lumbago. Olivia pauses, watching the man with curious eyes as he slowly strides towards the coach.

He rounds the other side, and out of sight. After a few moments of nothing, Arthur suddenly emerges, stalking towards one of the horses that grazed on the other side of the train tracks. He approaches the animal slowly, hands held out. Olivia's lip tugged up in a smirk, impressed as Arthur spoke softly to the horse to further calm it.

"See, Uncle?" Tilly turns her head to the other man, frowning. " _That_ is a gentleman."

When Arthur grabbed the reins of the draft horse, Tilly and Mary-Beth cheered out to him. Olivia allowed herself to smile fully now, leaning back against the short wall of the wagon.

"You're a gentleman, sir. A gentleman!" The stagecoach driver spoke once Arthur returned the horse.

He shook his head bashfully, "Nah, not really. I...was just," He glanced over his shoulder at the women, connecting with Olivia's eyes for a moment. "Just trying to impress the women."


	7. OLD HABITS DIE HARD

**𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐘**

**_ONCE_** Arthur had stopped the wagon outside of Valentine's stable, everyone filed off and huddled together. ****

"All right! Here we are, just like I said." Uncle chuckled, "The cultural centre of civilization. Man at his finest."

"Uncle, what are we doing?" Arthur asked, watching him slowly climb off the front seat.

"Well, we're gonna do what any self-respecting maniac does...put the women to work."

Mary-Beth and Karen share a light laugh, while Tilly and Olivia shake their heads. "With pleasure," Karen glanced around at the other three. "We'll start at the saloon."

"Okay, just stay out of trouble, and don't get yourselves noticed. We'll see you at the general store when we're done." Arthur reminds them as Karen leads the way for the girls. Olivia wordlessly gazes down the main road of Valentine, heading in a different direction. Karen noticed and stops for her.

"Olivia, where are you going?"

"I need to drop off some letters. After that, I saw a bounty huntin' board near the entrance, thought I'd go for that."

"You'll have time for that later," she shakes her head, grabbing Olivia's hand before pulling her forward. "Now, c'mon!"

As they approach the doors to the saloon, Karen lets go of her hand and cranes her neck to the side. "C'mon, ladies. Imagine we're in Paris."

"I imagine Paris and Valentine are easily confused," Tilly replies as Olivia huffs in amusement.

"I imagine Paris would _smell_ better." The girls laugh at her comment. They pass the doors and are met with a few men scattered around the room. It was the middle of the day, and it was only fitting men weren't black-out drunk yet. Olivia looked across her shoulder to see three men playing poker. They didn't seem intoxicated enough to rob, so she decided they were off the table. A few at the bar were talking leisurely, also not intoxicated enough to steal from.

Karen's shoulders sank. "Damn, doesn't seem like a good catch here."

"Why don't we try the hotel?" Tilly asked, already stepping outside. The rest followed, all agreeing.

"I'm gonna go see what I can get at the fancy house, the one near the sheriff!" Mary-Beth said with excitement before running off.

"Just be careful!" Olivia called out after her, following Tilly and Karen over to the hotel.

"You ever seduced a man, Olivia?" Karen asked, squinting against the hot sun. Olivia shrugged, thinking of her past experiences with jobs.

"Once or twice, but I ain't too good at it."

Tilly touched her shoulder lightly, "Oh, it's real easy. You just gotta say what the men wanna hear. Then, when they're wrapped around your finger, you can steal just about anything, right under their nose."

"Sounds fun," Olivia smirked, opening the door for the other two. When they entered, Olivia closed the door gently after them. She glanced across the street, spotting Arthur and Uncle ambling around the store. With a small nod to herself, she made her way down the street towards the postal office.

”Good day, Miss.” The man working greets with a polite nod. She smiles at him after.

”Afternoon, mister. Would you be kind enough to send out these letters? They’re to my family, and it’s real important.” She offers the letters under the metal bars separating them.

He grabs them, glancing over before nodding again. “Of course, Miss. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

"No. Thank you kindly,” She waves goodbye before exiting the building and heading towards the sheriff's office.

When approaching it, she noticed there was no board outside of the building. A sudden pinch of fear shot through her gut at the realization that she'd have to go inside and talk to the sheriff himself. She hoped word hadn't travelled from Blackwater about her own bounty. Inhaling deeply and swallowing her fear, she entered the small room.

"Well," a deep voice drawled on. "Looky here. Maybe this is our gal."

She turned her head slightly, locking eyes with the man that had a gold star pinned upon his chest.

"You a bounty hunter, ma'am?"

She swallowed, tempted to show him the documentation confirming it. "I've had my share with a few bounties, yes. But it depends who's askin'..." Olivia watched as another man—the deputy—stood from his desk, shoving his revolver into its holster loudly; but keeping his hand resting on it.

"Well...I'm guessing you ain't here to pass the day, turn yourself in, or discuss the finer points of the law. Then I don't need to know much more than that..." The gentleman leans forward in his wooden chair, which creaks under his weight. "...Till I got a reason to."

Olivia gives her head a small shake, huffing in light amusement. "I can discuss the law with you all you want, but I probably don't know more than the next feller who walks through the door."

She internally cursed herself for not communicating credibly. Olivia prided herself for smooth-talking sheriff and other law-abiding citizens. But now that she had her own price upon her, she lacked the skill more and more.

The man known as Curtis Malloy nods slowly at her words before standing and moving to the window. He inhales loudly, "You smell that? This here's a livestock town, ma'am. Attracts delinquents and reprobates like flies. Now I'm not a feller to pass a quick judgement, but I've been around long enough to know you don't hire a _saint_ to catch a _sinner_." He leans his hands on the desk. "Isn’t that right...Ms. Black?"

_Shit._

Her shoulders drop and Olivia let out a shaky breath. "I’m...I’m ‘fraid so. Now, what happened in Blackwater was an honest mistake. Please." She didn't enjoy how her voice raised in fear. "I just want to try and start over again. I've tried payin' off my bounty _numerous_ times, but the law just wants to shoot me down before I have a chance to."

Malloy hums in thought, glancing at the deputy before nodding his head. "I see. How much is on your head?"

"A few hundred dollars, give ‘er take. I had the cash on me back in Colter, but somethin' came up...and I lost it all."

"Sorry to hear that, Ms. Black. But I've heard of the work you and your brother did in Blackwater and Armadillo. It's quite impressive, I must say. Now...you bring me what I need, and I'll pay you well. And I won't ask no questions."

Olivia's eyes widen in shock as she lifts her head. "Are you serious?"

He nods slowly. "I'll give you your chance to start over before I make my _judgment_."

A smile tugs on her lips. "Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Malloy nods again, gripping his gunbelt. "Now go and have a look on that board over there."

She turns, seeing the small bounty board behind her. On it, a single wanted poster. Removing the tack that held it up, she squinted at the fuzzy face printed on it.

“He’s a lowdown huckster.” The undersheriff informed, stepping closer to Olivia to peer at the poster as well. “He’s poisonin’ folks with his _miracle cure_ from here to Annesberg. Killed more than Landon Ricketts without pullin’ a trigger. Gets some sorta sick satisfaction outta it.”

”The feller over at the saloon says he thought he saw him by the gorge.” Curtis adds, turning to the window again. “Straight north of here. You think you can bring ‘em in?”

Olivia’s eyes skillfully skim the information at the bottom of the poster, easily remembering it for potential use.

Folding the paper in three, she smiles confidently at him. “Sounds like an easy job. It’s not a problem.”

He lifts a finger, pointing at her. “I need him _alive_ though. I wanna make sure the women he widowed get compensated before he swings.”

”If I'm not bein' too bold with my request, would you happen to have a gun and lasso I can borrow?"

The two men shared an expressionless look before Malloy shrugged lazily.

"I don't have my own, and I hate to burden you like this."

Malloy tipped his head. "I supposed we can give those to you."

"That would be mighty fine, mister. I'll return them as soon as I get back." Olivia nodded eagerly, watching as Malloy strolled down the floor, opening a closet and pulling out said items.

Once handed over, Olivia smiled widely. ”I’ll bring him back to you in no time. Is there anythin’ else?”

“Keep your nose clean. Good luck,” The sheriff dismisses before sitting himself back down.

Olivia gives a parting nod and exits the building. For some reason, she feels suddenly more awake and alert. She can’t help but smile giddily as she glances around the street and slips the lasso over one shoulder and across her chest. She knew she couldn't unhitch the horses from their wagon in such a short amount of time. So, she spotted a vacant horse tied up on the side of the office. Perfect.

Taking a few uneasy steps forward, Olivia peered around the town to see if anyone was watching her. No one paid any mind to her, so she quickly hopped up on the horse and took off down the pathway. She squinted against the evening sun, still finding it hot at the gaining hour.

Digging the wanted poster out from the bosom of her shirt, Olivia studied the crook's face, keeping one hand gripping the reins. Easing the horse up to a lazy canter, Olivia took time to enjoy the peace and quiet once again. Another smile stretched on her lips, but it was more bittersweet than anything. She longed for her brother Nathan to be by her side, talking away as they rode to capture their next pay.

The path dipped down and curved. Olivia followed it, soon coming to the edge of the ravine, just like the sheriff's mentioned. She recognized the land and knew she was near the Dakota River and Cumberland Falls. Turning to the left, she trotted up the slope of the mountain, covered by stone overhanging it. A grey horse came into view, with its backside facing her and tail swishing about.

"Well, looky here," Olivia muttered lowly to herself; voice easily drowned out by the rushing water below. She stopped her borrowed horse behind the grey one, moving further up until an older man came into sight. He sat beside a dying fire, looking weary. Coughing to put on an act, Olivia pulled a sorrowed expression.

"E-Excuse me, sir?" The man jumped to his feet in alarm by her voice. "Are you Benedict Allbright?"

He swallowed nervously. He stepped back. "No, ma'am."

Her shoulders sank slightly as she shook her head. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. You just look kinda like him. And I heard that he would be around these parts. You see," As she approaching him slowly, step by step, Benedict backed away. "My ma's real sick. Every day when I go home, her coughin' gets worse and worse. And I think my pa is starting to catch it too."

She faked a sniffle, turning away to press a hand to her mouth as if she was about to cry. After a few moments, she shifted to him with faux sorrow. "I wanted to buy some medicine. I heard his cure really works. _Oh, heavens..._ "

Olivia turned away again, gazing around the rocky environment. "If you would be kind enough to show me where he is, by any chance, I'll pay ya. Handsomely."

Benedict's face seemed to suddenly brighten at the mention of money. "Oh! Well, if that's the case, if it's for a couple of sick folk, I'd be happy to help."

Olivia blinked in shock, gesturing to him with the hand that was on her face, "Y-You're Benedict Allbright?"

"Yours truly!" He laughed, opening his arms before moving to a small wooden box. "I'm a healer, you know. A medical man." He opened it, taking out a small glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. Olivia fought a grimace as Benedict returned to her. " _Finest_ medicine in the state."

She grabbed the bottle, giving it a once-over before pocketing it. "Well, thank you, sir! And in return, here..."

Benedict chuckled alongside her, rubbing his hands in anticipation. Olivia twisted her torso away, before twisting back with the revolver.

Benedict's face dropped suddenly, frozen in place. Olivia straightened her arm out, aiming the muzzle at his forehead. "Jig is up, mister. C'mon, I'm takin' you in."

"Taking me in?" Benedict exclaimed, slowly holding his hands up. "What for?!"

"That stuff you been sellin' is killin' folk across the map," Olivia spoke, voice now in a complete monotone, and without much emotion. "It ain't much of my business."

"C'mon, partner. That's crap!" He frowned, backing towards the edge of the cliff they stood upon. Olivia's eyes flicked down to the edge before back up at his face. "I'm a healer!"

He flinched when her thumb crept along the hammer of her revolver before slowly clicking it back. "I-I got an aura! I speak to spirits."

"I'm sure you do," Olivia casually tilted the gun in thought. "It's all _very_ fascinatin'. You can tell me more on the ride back."

"I'm a scientist." Benedict continued arguing. "Folks get real angry for no good reason. This...this is a mistake." He took a few more steps back, causing her to follow.

"I don't want no games, sir. I'm sympathetic, really." Olivia smiled to one side, leaning down to grab his own gun from his holster. Shoving it into the thick belt of her skirt, she gave a nod. "I was told they only want you for questionin'. If it helps anything, I can sit wit'cha, hold your hand if you're scared."

Benedict sputtered at her mocking. "I have to _insist_ this is a mistake!"

"C'mon, now. It's gettin' late and the sun's about to set. I haven't eaten all day, and I'm startin' to get cranky. Now just—"

Benedict slipped off the edge of the cliff, quick to grab her hand. Olivia let out a scream, trying to use her free arm to stop her slipping off too. The rock and dirt scraped along her arm, cutting the skin. Letting go of the gun, she maneuvered herself to sit on her legs, using whatever upper-body strength she had to pull him back up.

" _Come on, Olivia, pull!_ " She hissed to herself, furrowing her brows with effort. Just when Benedict cleared the edge of the cliff, his hand slipped from his, sending him down to the rushing river.

Olivia jerked forward as he let down, propping her hands on the rock. "Shit!"

Seeming ridden with shock, she watched with wide eyes as Benedict floated down the river, screaming for her to help him. "I-I'm sorry," she muttered to herself, before shaking her head wildly. Her arm burned with pain and she gazed down at it to see a few drops of blood trickle down her arm. It was only a flesh wound and would heel in about a week.

Turning her head, she spotted Benedict's grey horse.

Seizing her gun again, Olivia jumped on the horse and kicked it into a sudden gallop. " _Hiya!_ "

Olivia stood up on the stirrups, leading the horse down the rocky path, whilst keeping her eyes on Benedict. "Try to swim!" She yelled out but doubted he could hear her over the rushing water and his panicked cries.

The path sank lower, and Olivia flicked the reins to the side, crossing the shallow water and onto the other side. "Go to the edge! Or grab on to something!"

When Benedict continued to flail, she groaned in annoyance. "Work with me here, Allbright!"

Momentarily looking ahead of the man, her eyes widened as a small section of rapids was approaching. "Oh no," Letting go of the reins with one hand, she half-cupped her mouth. "Hold your breath!"

Benedict screamed in return, causing Olivia to roll her eyes. Leading the horse down the dirt, she was relieved to see the water finally calm. Tugging the lasso over her head, Olivia sat back in her saddle and threw the rope. It luckily caught onto his torso before Olivia pulled her in.

Slipping off the horse, Olivia approached Benedict when he was finally back on shoar. In his moment of being distracted, she pushed him on his stomach before hog-tying his feet and hands.

Benedict huffed in anger. "Who made you _God_ , huh? Who made you the judge?"

"I heard there was money, mister. Nothin' else."

"That's even worse!"

"Probably," she shrugged, even though the man couldn't see it. Pulling out the gun from her belt, she whipped him across the head to knock him out. Olivia put the gun away once more, taking a step away from his body to finally let out a breath. Moving to the water, she scooped some with her hand before running it over her cuts. Olivia hissed at the pain.

Perching her hands on her hips, she gazed around at the rocks and river. After a long moment, she whistled for the other horse, doubting again at it heard her or would even come. But, Benedict's horse did, which pleased her. Gripping his arms, Olivia bent her knees before slowly pulling him over her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes to herself in though, _Nathan always lifted the heavier ones._

With a wobble, Olivia thrusts his body on the back of the horse. Puffing out her chest, Olivia tiredly mounted the steed before heading back to Benedict's hideout to fetch the other horse before riding back to the sheriff's office.

* * *

_**WITH**_ a fist full of cash, a brand new revolver and gunbelt at her hip, Olivia rode into Horseshoe on a new horse— _graciously_ 'given' to her by Benedict.

A few heads turned as she hitched the horse, including Dutch and Arthur.

"There she is!" Abigail exclaimed with a laugh, approaching her quickly. She smiled before Sadie marched up to her.

"Where have you been?!" She hissed, angry slapped across her face. Olivia's smile twisted in a slight frown.

"What'chu mean? I went an' collected a bounty. Oh, that reminds me," she approached the horse, opening the saddlebag before holding out something to Sadie. "This is for you,"

Sadie hesitantly took it. "What is it?"

By now, Dutch, Arthur and a few others gathered around Olivia. Olivia smirked this time, shifting her weight to one hip. "It's a pair of work pants for ya. Got it after I dropped off the body."

Sadie shot Olivia a skeptical look; not that Olivia took it to heart. She was used to Sadie's rigid behaviour. "...Thank you."

"Of course," Olivia patted Sadie's arm lazily before turning to Dutch. Holding out a money clip, Dutch took it with slight shock. "Camp's cut, just like you said. Also, there's a free horse if anyone wants it. I already got my own."

"Good work, Olivia." Dutch nodded with a smile, waving the money around. "Was starting to have doubts when you didn't return with the others. Any one follow you here?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't let that happen." Olivia shrugged, suddenly aware of all the attention on her. Pursing her lips, she backed away, "I'm gonna go lie down..."

In complete silence, everyone watched her stroll to her tent and flop down on the bedroll.

Dutch hummed in thought, causing Hosea and Arthur to look at him.

"She did good. Can't say I'm not surprised," Hosea commented, and Dutch thumbed through the money.

"She did indeed, my friend."

Arthur stalked off to her tent, giving her foot a light kick. He noticed the patch of scrapes along her forearm that sat under the rolled sleeve of her shirt. Olivia flinched, removing her arm from over her eyes. "Mmm, yes?"

His figure was silhouetted by the night sky and the fire blazing in the middle of the camp. "You went on a bounty? All by yourself?"

She propped her body up on her elbows, cocking a brow. "You surprised?"

"A little," he admitted, shrugging before grabbing onto his gunbelt like he always did. "Didn't think you'd get out so soon. How much did you get for him?"

"Fifty dollars. Although, I looted the bastard before turning him in. Got a few valuables that sold for about ten more. With that, I bought myself a few things," Returning the arm over her eyes, she gestured towards the chair beside her. On it, her own pair of pants were folded neatly. On top of it, her gunbelt that flashed two revolvers. "...Along with Sadie."

Arthur kept quiet in thought for a moment, glancing over at Sadie. She now wore her new item of clothing and sat around the fire with the other men and women. "You thinkin' about going back out again?"

"Probably..." He heard her laugh quietly before groaning softly as she stood up. "But what can I say, Arthur?" She gave his shoulder a solid pat before walking towards the gang.

" _Old habits die hard._ "


	8. SIMPLE PLEASURES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight mentions of rape?

**𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐘**

**_OLIVIA_** awoke before the sun peeked across the horizon. It was natural for her. Back in Armadillo, her parents always hounded how you can get more done in a day the earlier you woke. With a light groan, she sat up and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. Glancing around, she noticed her new pants from the previous day and quickly changed into them before others started to wake. The white cotton button-up she still borrowed from the women was a little dirty, and Olivia made a note to wash it and return it upon purchasing more clothes.

She fixed the thick belt she purchased over the waistband of her pants, making sure they weren't gonna slip. After, she tied her gunbelt over and fasted the thin belts around her thighs.

Olivia sauntered from her tent towards the fire pit. She studied the ashes, noticing the smoke that lingered out of it. Smacking her lips in thirst, Olivia decided to make a percolator. While waiting, she decided to check on her horse.

Tango was lying on the ground with her legs tucked underneath her body. The other gang's horses either stood or lied around her.

Upon approaching, Tango's ears flicked in attention before her eyes slowly opened. A smile stretched upon Olivia's lips, watching Tango slowly stand. She reached out a hand, giving her horse an affectionate rub on her nose. Pressing her forehead against the bridge, Olivia landed a quick kiss on the horse's round jaw. "Mornin', beautiful."

Tango offered a low nicker in return, flicking her head up and almost smacking Olivia. She laughed quietly, reaching up to pet Tango's jaw. "I don't have anything to offer right now, but I'm gonna head into Valentine again. All right? I'll get'cha somethin' there. I promise."

As the horse lowered her head, Olivia noticed Benedict's horse standing near the hitching post. Giving a glance at Tango, Olivia walked up to it, carefully laying a hand along its side to avoid alarming the animal. The horse turned its head, staring at Olivia for a moment before turning away. She cocked a brow, looking down at the saddlebags that were apart of the saddle. Flipping open the top, she peered in.

Olivia found a smaller money clip, an opened pack of cigarettes with matches, a small flask, and a pocket watch. She hummed in satisfaction, deciding to store those in the pockets of her pants. With her new possessions, Olivia decided to light a cigarette. She inhaled the smoke as she ambled back to the camp.

Flicking the ashes off with her thumb, she poured herself a cup of coffee. Lowering the cigarette in one hand, she lifted the tin cup to her nose, enjoying the aroma of the beverage. With a greedy lick of her lips, Olivia cautiously took a sip of her coffee. It was nearly burning hot, and Olivia decided it was best to wait another minute before it was at an appropriate temperature to drink.

Walking towards the cliff on the far side of the camp, Olivia sat down, throwing her legs over the edge. By now, the sun was beginning to wake itself; casting the land in soft shades of pink and red, slowly chasing away the night's blue. A content smile tugged on her lips. Lifting the gasper to her lips, Olivia took a leisurely drag. As she exhaled the smoke, her shoulders relaxed with it. A thought dawned on her; feeling more relaxed and particularly safe than she had in a long time.

"Mornin'."

Olivia could help but flinch, and frown at the greeting. Twisted her head to the side, she saw Arthur approaching with his own tin of coffee in hand. She waved the hand holding the cigarette towards him, "Arthur."

"How're you settlin' in?" He asked, seating himself down beside her and placing the tin mug upon the rock. Olivia hummed in thought as pinched the end of her cancer stick between her lips. Lowering it, Olivia inhaled through her teeth and offered it to Arthur. He took it, fingers brushing.

"Surprisingly well," she laughed to herself, thinking how that might sound negative. "I can actually say I feel relaxed here."

"That's good to hear," Arthur replied, ashing the snout off the cliff and lowering his hand to rest upon his knee. After a long moment in the quiet, he glanced at her. "You thinkin' of headin' off soon?"

"What?" Olivia frowned again, staring back. She picked up her cup, bringing it to her lips and testing it once more. When she found it was okay to drink, Olivia took a mouthful.

"Well, I figured you and Sadie would want to leave after y'all got back on your feet." He explained, shrugging lazily after he tossed the cigarette butt over the cliff. Olivia pursed her lips, in both confusion and thought. Glancing over her shoulder at the still camp, Olivia raised her brow. "It's been two weeks,"

"I never even thought of leavin', to be honest wit' you." Her contemplation was taken over by amusement. She gave Arthur a sidelong glance. "Why, did you _want_ me to hightail it outta here?"

Arthur sputtered for a moment before shaking his head, "I mean, if you're comfortable enough with stayin', then go ahead. It seems the gang has taken a likin' to ya."

"I'm delighted to hear that, Mr. Morgan." Olivia chuckled lightly, raising the tin to her lips to drink. "Was startin' to think y'all hated me or something."

Their conversation was interrupted by faint crying, and a chill ran down Olivia's spine. She knew that cry all too well. Glancing over her shoulder, she shook her head shamefully. "That's Sadie." Casting the rest of her coffee off the edge of the cliff, Olivia stood and brushed off her pants. "It was nice talkin' to you, Arthur. Thanks for that. I gotta go check on Sadie, though."

"I understand," Arthur waved his hand at her before Olivia wordlessly walked away. He gave his own soft sigh, pulled out his cigarette box, and lit a new one.

* * *

**_ARTHUR_** and Hosea had left camp an hour ago, having to do with some big bear a few miles near the Dakota River. Olivia hated that she eavesdropped on their conversation, but she couldn't help that they talked _so_ _damn_ _loud_ and she was tending to the nearby horses anyway.

After Olivia finished all the chores Mrs. Grimshaw ordered her to, she raised her head to peak at the sun. It set high over the camp, indicating it was near noon. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled, causing her to place a hand over the area. With a tired huff, she stalked towards her tent. Finishing out her black gambler hat, Olivia pushed it on her head before stalking towards Dutch's tent.

Of course, the man dressed in lavish clothing was standing in front of his place, with a fat cigar clutched between his index and thumb. His eyes moved to her figure as she approached. "Ah, Ms. Black. Getting on quite well, I see?"

"Of course, Dutch. Feels just like home here," she nodded back, thumbing the edge of her gunbelt. She noticed the way his eyes roamed her figure, taking in how the new outfit defined more of the curves on her. Olivia swallowed, bowing her head momentarily. "I was thinking of heading back into Valentine."

"What for?" Dutch asked, taking a small puff of his cigar. Olivia shrugged lazily, turning away to watch the other members walk about leisurely.

"See what else I can find there. Maybe go huntin' if there's nothing. I know Pearson is always talkin' about findin' more food."

Dutch offered a deep chuckle, nodding his head. "That, he is. Well, go into town then. But keep a low profile. _God knows we don't need more shit sturring up..._ "

"Thanks, Dutch. 'Priciate it," She gave the man a tight-slipped smile before turning and wandered away.

" _And remember, Olivia. The camp gets its slice!_ " Dutch called after her, to which she threw a wave over her head for him to acknowledge she'd heard him. Olivia walked to where Sadie was; on the edge of the camp with her head hung low.

When she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, Sadie instinctively flinched, grabbing Olivia's wrist painfully tight. Olivia winced but didn't voice the discomfort. When Sadie noticed who touched her, her grip relaxed before dropping, along with her head. "You all right, Sadie?"

"Do I _look_ all right to you?" Sadie quipped back with a nasal tone. Olivia sighed quietly, knowing she had been crying again.

"If I'm bein' honest, you look like shit." Olivia teased with a small smirk. She saw Sadie's shoulder give a small jump with laughter. Bending down to crouch, Olivia's hand moved to the top of her knee. "I'm headin' into Valentine again. You want me to pick you up anything while I'm there?"

Sadie shook her head, allowing the brim of her hat to hide her face. "Nah, I'm fine."

The hand perched on Sadie's knee gave a gentle tap before Olivia stood up to leave. When Sadie suddenly grabbed her wrist, Olivia stopped and turned in question.

"Actually, could you get me that chocolate that they have? I've been cravin' it for a while now."

Olivia's lips stretched in a kind smile, patting Sadie's hand that held her. "Of course I can. I'll be back soon, okay? I have a book in my tent if you get bored; borrowed it from Hosea." Bending down, Olivia pressed a kiss to Sadie's fingers as she let her go.

Tango lifted her head from grazing as her owner approached. With a quick pat upon her neck, Olivia swiftly swung up into her saddle and kicked her into a canter. Olivia took her time heading towards Valentine. With all the shit that's been happening lately, she longed for any time in complete quietness. As she started down a path towards down, Olivia slowed Tango down to a walk.

As her hips rolled with Tango's lazy gaits, her mind started to wander, naturally. Her thoughts bounced around in her head, smacking off one another for dominance for Olivia to truly focus on. As the summer's heat beat down above her, her eyes darted around the landscape. When Arthur suddenly squeezed into her mind, a ghostly smile tugged on her chapped lips.

Arthur had been one of the kindest souls she encountered in a while, and she was evermore grateful for it. He was patient and stable in his actions. Whenever Olivia had asked something about an activity or a person within the gang, Arthur didn't dally around the subject.

When Olivia felt her cheeks heat from a blush, Olivia's smile dropped. Swallowing down her previous thoughts, she clicked her tongue while gentle tapping Tango's side with her heels. Tango gave a sharp snort before picking up speed, back into a canter. Dropping one hand to her thigh, Olivia coasted until she reached the small town of Valentine.

Tango eased into a fast trot as her hooves landed in the damp mud of the main street. Olivia took a quick look down, noticing how it was starting to dry under the rising heat. Leading her mount up to the sheriff's office, Olivia hitched the horse before strolling inside.

The room was cooler than outside, but not enough to gain instant relief from the sun's rays. Plucking her hat off her head, Olivia wiped the sweat with her wrist off her forehead before returning it back over her tangled hair. With her fingers, she ridded the sweat under her eyes before wiping her hands along her trousers.

"If I ain't mistaken, you're looking for a bounty." Malloy greeted with a heavy tone. Olivia turns to face him, seeing his torso leaned over his desk in exhaustion. "Well, look no further than that wall, madam."

Olivia gripped the edge of her hat, tipping it subtly to him before turning her back to him. There were two posters. One for a woman named Ellis Anne Swan, and a man named George Walker. Taking down the woman's poster first, Olivia cast a silent look of question to Curtis.

"That one? They say she's sleeping rough near Cumberland Falls. And what's more," he leaned back in his chair, gesturing a finger at her. "they say she ain't sleeping alone. Mrs. Swan...the poor dear married the wrong man." Olivia cocked an eyebrow, "She thought she could kill him and inherit a fortune. But all she got were some debts and a bounty on her head."

"Poor woman," She muttered to herself, taking one last look at the picture before folding it and placing it in her pocket. She mentally noted she had to get a satchel for herself. "What about the other one? Mr. Walker?"

"Him? He's some bad business, I'll tell you that." Curtis shook his head, running a hand over his scarred face. "He's been caught taking... _advantage_ of some working girls around here when they're alone. Every time we try to capture the bastard, he slips right through our fingers. Last time we heard or even saw him, he was down at Caliban's Seat. Hell of a price if you bring him in."

"I'll see what I can do," Olivia nodded, folding the second poster up before slapping it across her palm. With a single nod, Curtis watched her stalk out of the room. Stuffing the paper into her pocket, Olivia made for the general store.

After refilling her ammo, purchasing a reinforced lasso, and some provisions for Tango, Olivia set out. She rolled her sleeves further up her arms, now having them snug against the bend of her elbow.

Cumberland River was easy to find, and Olivia reached the designated place in a few minutes. As she slowly walked Tango down a hill, voices started to pick up.

" _...They're saying you're a black widow._ " A young male voice says, almost nervously. Olivia tugs on the reins, stopping. They stood on top of a cave.

" _W-Why I'm nothing of the kind._ " A female voice breathily laughs, also edging on sounding nervous.

" _That means you kill your sweethearts_." The male spoke once more, this time his tone more solidified.

"Where do they get such nonsense?" The woman scoffed as Olivia moved Tango to the side, slowly making their way down the side of the cliff. The voices grew louder with each step. "You're my sweetheart. Now, come over here...come here."

Before she could listen to any more, Tango started to slip, causing Olivia to jerk forward in the saddle. Tango landed on the level ground with some commotion, causing the two to stare at her.

"That there's a bounty hunter!" Ellis gasped, smacking her partner's arm. "Get her!"

Olivia's eyes narrowed daringly, drawing out her revolver faster than they could react. Exhaling sharply and focusing her attention, Olivia shot three quick bullets at the man. He dropped a second later, causing Ellis to scream and jump away.

"That dumb little boy," Ellis shook her head after collecting herself. Unsheathing a knife, she ran at Olivia. Her eyes widened in surprise before she slid off her horse, sending Tango away.

Olivia produced her own blade, gripping the hilt tightly and grounding her footing. _If she wanted a knife fight, she'd get one_.

Ellis grunted as she sliced down at Olivia. The woman jumped back from the swing, easily landing a cut on Ellis' forearm. The woman recoiled with a hiss, accidentally dropping her weapon and allowing an opening for Olivia.

With a blink, Olivia tossed her own knife away and tackled Ellis to the ground. Since Olivia had more mass naturally, it was an easy task hog tying her wrists and ankles before securing her to the back of Tango. "Oh, you'll rot in hell!" Ellis threatened, writhing against the bonds. "Just like the rest of them!"

"Well then," Olivia placed a hand on Tango's shoulder, cockily smirking at her. "I'll see you there too, won't I?"

Ellis gaped at her before continuing to pivot her wrists to break free. Olivia only rolled her eyes, knowing the action was futile. It took years to learn a proper knot, and she had full confidence they weren't gonna snap anytime soon.

Olivia took her time to gather the two knives, sheath them away and loot Ellis' things. It didn't give much compensation, but Olivia pocketed a small money clip of eight dollars, a few items of jewelry and some canned goods.

"I swear, once I get out of these, you're gonna get it for sure!" Ellis hissed as Olivia mounted Tango. Her shoulders sank in disappointment, flicking the reins back to smack the woman in the face.

"Oh hush up, now."

The ride back to town seemed longer than before; mostly due to the fact Ellis kept spewing meaningless threats. After depositing the body in a cellar, Curtis gave her a gracious nod and slapped a bulkier wad of money into her palm.

Olivia ambled out of the office, letting out a long breath. She fed Tango a few apples before making her way to the general store. This time, she purchased a leather satchel, a bag of candies, and a few chocolate bars for Sadie. It was a slight relief to move everything from her pockets, into the bag. After, she left on foot to the post office.

"Howdy, miss." The teller greeted cheerfully. Olivia couldn't help but smile herself.

"Hello. I was just wondering if I have any received mail? It's for some friends..." She gave the teller various names of the gang, including some of their alias'. After collecting a few envelopes for them, she tried her own name.

" _Olivia Black_..." the man muttered to himself, stepping away to the depleting pile of received mail they got this morning. After shuffling through multiple envelopes and a few packages, he held a letter aloft. "Here we are; Ms. Black."

Olivia blinked in surprise, taking the stark white envelope cautiously. "T-Thank you..."

With one swift glance over the front, she knew the handwriting to be her brothers.


End file.
